


Behind the Curtains

by Akiko_Natsuko



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bendoverwatch, Established Relationship, Frottage, In Public, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: All thoughts of how they ended up here disappear with that word, his world narrowing down to Reinhardt, heightened by the fact that they’re in public, and that like this he is utterly dwarfed by Reinhardt and trapped against the wall. At his mercy. It’s a tantalising thought, and one that he has imagined far too many times over the last few weeks, waiting for Reinhardt to lose his caution and drop the gentle patience he seemed to think Lúcio wanted, and he’s a little more breathless than he should be as he asks.“Did you enjoy the show?”





	Behind the Curtains

    Lúcio could hear the murmuring of the crowd on the other side of the curtains, the whistles and shouts seeming louder now than they had when he’d first set foot on the stage. Maybe they were, or perhaps it was the knowledge that all it would take was for the curtains to open a little too early for the second set, or for some well-meaning assistant to venture out back, and they would be discovered. It’s terrifying, and thrilling at the same time, and he’s shivering, both nervous and excited as he lets Reinhardt push him back against the wall and for a second, he swears that it groans under the impact even though the other man had been mindful of his strength. Ever wary, even like this, with his eyes alight with a heat that Lúcio had been waiting for, and despite the warmth pooling in his stomach, he can’t help but grin and tease.

“Now? Really?” He would be lying if he said that this wasn’t what he had been hoping for when Reinhardt had been ordered to accompany him to the concert. Ostensibly it was additional protection, as Lúcio’s role in the new Overwatch wasn’t as unknown as they’d like, and with tensions escalating against them, there had been concerns that with him out in the open, it would be too tempting for someone like Talon to come calling. However, Lúcio had a feeling that someone or several someones had seized the opportunity to send them off together, and if he were right, then he would owe them one hell of a gift, as Reinhardt pressed closer, allowing him to feel the answer rumble through his chest.

“Now.”

     All thoughts of how they ended up here disappear with that word, his world narrowing down to Reinhardt, heightened by the fact that they’re in public, and that like this he is utterly dwarfed by Reinhardt and trapped against the wall. At his mercy. It’s a tantalising thought, and one that he has imagined far too many times over the last few weeks, waiting for Reinhardt to lose his caution and drop the gentle patience he seemed to think Lúcio wanted, and he’s a little more breathless than he should be as he asks.

“Did you enjoy the show?”

“You were glorious,” Reinhardt is pressed against him now, letting Lúcio feel exactly how he felt about the show, and the pleasant tingle of the praise is replaced by a surge of heat, and he can’t hold back a shout when the other man begins to move against him. At once he throws up a hand, attempting to muffle any further sounds, terrified that they might have been caught, and above him, Reinhardt chuckles even as he keeps moving.

“I thought that you wanted me to hear you.” The low murmur seems deafening in the close space between them, and Lúcio’s breath catches, waiting for the cries that will tell him that they’ve been caught, even as Reinhardt’s rumbling voice seems to vibrate through him. It’s almost enough to tip him over the edge there and then, but he’s still braced for discovery, and it’s only when warm lips find his, that he breathes again, drinking in all of Reinhardt. He’s grateful for it when a deliberately strong thrust draws another shout from him that is promptly swallowed by the kiss, and he can feel Reinhardt smile into it.

    He doesn’t trust himself to speak at the moment, and if he’s honest he’d much rather be kissing Reinhardt, but he can’t let that smile go unanswered, and blindly, hands trembling from the effort of holding himself together, he reaches between them. It’s another reminder of the difference between them, as he palms Reinhardt’s erection, feeling it straining against the suit the other man had insisted on wearing to blend in with the rest of the security. For a dizzying moment, he’s lost in the thought of what’s going to happen to that suit, knowing that his own clothes aren’t going to fare much better, but there’s no way he’s going to stop now. Not with Reinhardt groaning into the kiss, nipping at his lips in retaliation for his teasing, and gods Lúcio can’t wait until the next time when they’re in the safety of the Watchpoint, and able to explore this properly.

   However, for now, this everything he’s imagined and more, and he can feel that he’s close, especially when he hears a warning over the earpiece that has survived intact, telling him he’s due back on stage in a matter of minutes.

    He’s not sure if Reinhardt heard it too, or whether he’s just impatient, because his movements increase in tempo and force, until that’s all Lúcio can feel and think about, and the kisses that had been helping to swallow his sounds are rougher and wandering down his neck, little nibbles intercepting them. He’s glad that the crowd won’t be close enough to see the evidence, but he knows that someone will, and he can feel himself beginning to fall, and he’s determined to take the other man with him, and this time as their lips clash, he’s the one to bite down. It’s a little harder than intended, and he taste’s copper just Reinhardt gasps under his breath and jerks against him, and then they’re both coming. A large hand moving down to palm him, milking him, and Lúcio knows that his clothes are a lost cause there and then as he returns the favour, and he forgets all about his worry about being overheard as he listens to the music that is the sounds that Reinhardt makes.

   They’re both breathing hard when they come down from their high, Lúcio leaning against Reinhardt, face buried against his chest, as he fights to catch his breath. The voice is back in his ear, and he can hear the sounds on the other side of the curtains growing louder, and right then he wishes that he could do anything but go back on stage. He wants to stay here with this warmth, with Reinhardt’s bulk sheltering from the world and the rush of what they’d just done and where still buzzing beneath his skin. He might have even given in to the temptation, but Reinhardt was moving, gently easing him upright, fingers gentle and soothing as he massages where he had gripped a little too hard at the end, easing Lúcio back into the present. It’s ruined a little by the echo of longing that he can see in Reinhardt’s gaze, the banked heat, satiated for now – but awakened at last, and he can’t help but tease again, swiping a tongue across his lips.

“Now…” He begins, returning to their earlier words and his grin gains a mischievous edge as Reinhardt growls at the reminder, caught by surprise when he’s reeled in close once more, silenced by a hard kiss that leaves him hungry for more. However, before he can chase it, Reinhardt is pulling back and spinning him around, the warm hand that had tipped him over the edge moments before, now firm against his back as he’s pushed towards the stage. Caught by surprise Lúcio obeys, only to feel a shiver run down his spine as Reinhardt murmurs behind him, the single, softly spoken word holding a wealth of promise.

“Later…”


End file.
